blaze_and_the_monster_machinesfandomcom-20200213-history
Darington/Gallery/Season 4
The Chicken Circus! S4E1 Blaze and Darington come up the road.png S4E1 Blaze and Darington head for the circus.png S4E1 Blaze and Darington pass trucks.png S4E1 We're seeing a show.png S4E1 Blaze and Darington arrive at the circus tent.png S4E1 Blaze and Darington approach the circus tent.png S4E1 Blaze and Darington enter the circus tent.png Robots to the Rescue S4E5 Blaze joins his friends.png S4E5 Everyone saying Let's Blaze.png Robots in Space S4E9 Commander Megan on Robot Headquarters computer.png S4E9 Monster Machines responding to Commander Megan.png S4E9 Blaze "Loud and clear".png S4E9 AJ "Controls ready".png S4E9 Gabby "All systems go".png S4E9 Darington "And go on missions into outer space".png S4E9 Monster Machines cheer for Commander Megan.png S4E9 AJ and Gabby happy for Commander Megan.png S4E9 Blaze "Way to go".png S4E9 Darington "You're a hero".png S4E9 Monster Machines shocked.png S4E9 Starla "Are you okay?".png S4E9 Darington "That's really far from Earth".png S4E9 Darington thinks.png S4E9 Darington looking at Zeg in astonishment.png S4E9 Starla "Commander Megan can't get home".png S4E9 Blaze "We'll have to go into outer space".png S4E9 We'll transform into space robots.png S4E9 Monster Machines on blue grid.png S4E9 Darington "Something to blast us through space".png S4E9 How about thrusters.png S4E9 Blaze "Time to become".png S4E9 Monster Machines about to transform.png S4E9 Monster Machines jump through the space robot model.png S4E9 Watts and Darington transform into space robots.png S4E9 Monster Machines get into launch positions.png S4E9 Count down with us.png S4E9 Monster Machines "3!".png S4E9 Monster Machines "2!".png S4E9 Monster Machines "1!".png S4E9 Monster Machines fly though headquarters exit.png S4E9 Darington blasting off.png S4E9 Monster Machines fly past trucks.png S4E9 Monster Machines flying upward.png S4E9 Zeg and Darington twirl around.png S4E9 Monster Machines enter outer space.png S4E9 Watts and Darington flying together.png S4E9 Blaze leading the pack.png S4E9 Monster Machines fly away from Earth.png S4E9 Monster Machines fly past the screen.png S4E9 Darington beckoning to the camera.png S4E9 Darington flipping over Watts.png S4E9 Monster Machines in formation.png S4E9 Darington, Starla and Stripes flying.png S4E9 Monster Machines pass by a nebula.png S4E9 Monster Machines all together again.png S4E9 Monster Machines "Space robot power!" 2.png S4E9 Monster Machines leaving Saturn.png S4E9 Blazing Speed infuses everyone.png S4E9 Everyone saying Let's Blaze.png S4E9 Monster Machines and ship leaving Pluto.png S4E9 Monster Machines and ship go back the way they came.png S4E9 Monster Machines and ship fly back past Saturn.png S4E9 Blaze, Watts and Darington use Blazing Speed.png S4E9 Monster Machines and ship return to Earth.png Snow Day Showdown S4E12 Monster Machines drive through the construction site.png S4E12 Monster Machines approach a ramp.png S4E12 Zeg jumps the ramp.png S4E12 Darington jumps over a pipe.png S4E12 Blaze catching up.png S4E12 Blaze hurrying after his friends.png S4E12 Blaze jumps over a pipe.png S4E12 Blaze drives on the wall.png S4E12 Blaze meets up with his friends; it starts to snow.png S4E12 Darington "Stuff falling from the sky?".png S4E12 Darington freaks out.png S4E12 Darington "Take cover!".png S4E12 Darington jumps into a box.png S4E12 Blaze "It's nothing to be afraid of".png S4E12 Monster Machines awing at the snowflakes.png S4E12 Starla asking about the snowflakes.png S4E12 Zeg "And tickly".png S4E12 Blaze says what snowflakes are made from.png S4E12 Monster Machines watch the snow fall.png S4E12 Starla "Hoppin' hubcaps!".png S4E12 Blaze declares a snow day.png S4E12 Blaze throws a snowball at the camera.png S4E12 Blaze and Darington jump through the snow.png S4E12 Monster Machines having fun in the snow.png S4E12 Monster Machines and AJ circle overhead shot.png The Midnight Mile S4E19 Darington under a spotlight.png S4E19 Blaze jumping into the spotlight.png S4E19 Monster Machines under spotlights.png S4E19 Blaze "Thanks, everybody".png S4E19 Darington "I wonder what we'll get if we win".png S4E19 Darington "that's exactly what I was wondering".png S4E19 Monster Machines amazed about the trophy.png S4E19 Crusher slinking past the Monster Machines.png S4E19 Monster Machines hear the race fanfare.png S4E19 Blaze "Let's get racing".png S4E19 Monster Machines follow Blaze to the start.png S4E19 Zeg and Darington lined up.png S4E19 Monster Machines standing ready.png S4E19 Bump announcing the race start.png S4E19 Race starts in five seconds.png S4E19 Monster Machines "GO!".png S4E19 Monster Machines starting the Midnight Mile.png S4E19 Monster Machines reach a jump.png S4E19 Zeg, Darington and Starla jump up.png S4E19 Crusher, Zeg, Darington and Starla in front of the moon.png S4E19 Monster Machines finish the jump.png S4E19 Darington, Starla, Zeg and Stripes pass the meatball restaurant.png S4E19 Fireflies fly over the Monster Machines.png S4E19 Stripes and Starla watching the fireflies.png S4E19 Zeg and Darington watching the fireflies.png S4E19 Loop-de-loop ahead.png S4E19 Blaze finishes looping.png Index : Click here to return to the main gallery. S1E1-2 Darington stands up.png|Season 1 S2E3 Darington dressed as an octopus.png|Season 2 S3E3 Darington getting scared by the polar bears.png|Season 3 S4E1 Darington ready to launch.png|Season 4 To return to the page for Darington, click here. Category:Galleries Category:Character galleries